Pegasus Seiya
"My name is Pegasus Seiya! And i'm a Saint of Athena!!!" ''-Seiya'' Seiya, the Pegasus Saint of this era is the main character of the series. Brave and Bold he is always ready to take on any opponent that is willing to take on Athena or his friends. Althought he doesn't trust Saori Kido at first, he later recognizes himself as a Saint whose duty is to protect Athena. 'Childhood' Seiya was a Japanese orphan who lived in the "Children of the Stars" Home for orphan children with her sister Seika and other 98 kids that were adopted by Graude Foundation's director Mitsumasa Kido. He liked to pick fights with the other kids, specially with Unicorn Jabu who wanted to be Saori's love interest (although Seiya doesnt care about Saori). One day he and the other orphans are summoned by Tatsumi, the Kido's butler and then he explained that every orphan was destined to get one of the sacred Cloths of Athena and come back to Japan. Seiya was "lucky" enough to get chosen fro traveling to Greece, home of the Saints where he would train for the Pegasus Cloth. Seiya didn't want to leave though because he didn't want to be separated from his sister. However some of Kido's Henchmen made him travel to Greece. 'Training for the Pegasus Cloth' After getting to Greece, he is introduced to her teacher Eagle Marin who was also from Japan by the Pope. Seiya is then trained by Marin and she teaches him the basics of Cosmos. After almost 6 years of training Seiya fights in a tournament where various candidates for the Pegasus Cloth participate. Seiya makes it to the final match where he would have to fight Cassios. When the match begins Cassios tortures Seiya by using his inhuman physical strenght and intends to tear one of Seiya's ears. However, Seiya cuts Cassios' ear first and eventually he explains that it would be impossible to win against a real saint without the use of Cosmos. Enraged, Cassios runs at Seiya, but it is too late. Seiya kicks the Greek sending him to a wall and asking Cassios to give up. Cassios answers that the Pegasus Cloth can't be in the hands of a "weak Japanese Outsider" so Seiya demonstrates how "weak" he is by using his Special Technique: Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist) which consists in using his Cosmos to launch punches at high speed (Mach 1). With Cassios defeated by his technique, Seiya is awarded with the Pegasus Cloth. The Pope warns Seiya that the Cloth must not be used for personal business. Doing so would make him an enemy of the Sanctuary and tells Seiya that he would only use the Cloth when his life is in danger or when he needs to protect Athena. That same night, Seiya is attacked by Cassios' teacher Ophicus Shaina and some soldiers of the Sanctuary in order to kill Seiya and retrieve the Pegasus Cloth. With his life endangered, Seiya opens the Pegasus' Pandora Box and wears the Pegasus Cloth for the first time. Thanks to the Cloth he is able to defeat Shaina and her men. Galaxian Wars and the Black Saints After returning to Japan with the Pegasus Cloth. Seiya meets Saori once again who asks him to participate in the Galaxian Wars. Seiya refuses, arguing he only won the cloth to see her sister again, but the young Kido replies that Seika dissapeared a week after Seiya departed to Greece. Shocked by this revelation, Seiya resolves to search her sister on his own, however Saori made him realize that she could be anywhere in the world... And if Seiya won the tournament, Saori would use all of Graude Foundation's resources to find Seika. With his sister as bait, Seiya accepts joining the tournament. Seiya's first opponent was Bear Geki. Like Cassios, Geki had immense strenght and grabbed Seiya and tried to break his neck. Seiya used his Cosmos to free himself from the Bear Saint and unleashed hundreds of kicks that destroyed the Cloth of Geki, making Seiya the Winner. The second opponent in the tournament was Dragon Shiryu. Unlike his previous opponents, Shiryu had a complete understanding of Cosmos and his cloth had the famous Dragon Shield, said to be indestructible. When the combat began, Shiryu proved superior to Seiya injuring him with his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha technique. However in the midst of battle, Shunrei, a friend of Shiryu told Shiryu that his master Dohko was about to die. Upon this shocking event, Shiryu began losing tconcentration. However the Dragon Saint, relied in his shield to deflect and block all of Seiya's attacks. After learning that the Dragon's cloth right arm and the shield were made with the same material, Seiya launched a suicide attack in a desperate attempt andd succeding in breaking Shiryu's shield. Shiryu felt that without his right fist and shield, the cloth was useless so he decided to fight without it. Seiya, even with all his injuries wanted to fight the honorable Shiryu in equal terms and also discarded his Cloth. It was Seiya discovered a Weakness in Shiryu's special technique... Seiya and Shiryu prepared themselves for the final attack and both of them punched each other. Seiya had hit Shiryu's heart. Heavily Injured, Seiya was declared the winner. However, Shiryu was about to die because Seiya's punch stopped the Dragon Saint's hearth. Shunrei begged Seiya to help his friend because he was the only one who knew the exact position of Shiryu's heart. Seiya resolved to punch Shiryu's heart again so it would act as a shockwave to "revive" Shiryu. After being sent to the hospital and a little recovered he and Shiryu watched the combat between Andromeda Shun and Unicorn Jabu. In the middle of the combat, Shun's chains reacted to a hidden enemy in the colosseum, finnally pointing at the Gold Cloth of Saggitarius. Every Saint in the Arena felt a Dark presence only to find Ikki, the Phoenix Saint and the big brother of Shun looking at them behind the Saggitarius Cloth. After a short arguing, the Wolf Saint, Nachi tried to fight Ikki but was quickly defeated by the Phoenix who claimed to come for the Cloth and the life of all the Saints. And so, several Black Saints at the orders of Ikki stole the Cloth of Saggitarius and ran. Ikki challenged the Saints to recover the Cloth at Mount Fuji... After healing form his wounds, Seiya, Shun and Hyoga traveled to Mt.Fuji to fight Ikki. However, Seiya's Cloth was destroyed during the fight against Shiryu. But to repay his debt, Shiryu had traveled to Jamir, in India, to repair the Cloth of Pegasus. However, only the cloth came back... Shiryu was nowhere to be seen. The three saints felt dark cosmos watching them and they decided to separate. Seiya soon found the Black Pegasus Saint that guarded one of the parts of the Saggitarius Cloth. After a short fight, Seiya defeated the Black Saint with only one minor Injury, but the Black Pegasus warned Seiya that with only that little injury he would die. Seiya took the Saggitarius parts from the fallen Black Saint and continued on his way, but suddenly started to feel pain and ultimately he discarded his own armor and fell to a pit in his pain. Luckily, Andromeda Shun used one of his chains to rescue him from the pit but he was still poisoned by Black Pegasus' attack. Shiryu (who had already came back from Jamir), proceeded to open Seiya's "Seimeiten" to let the infected blood to get out of Seiya's body. After waking up, he discovered that he was no longer poisoned and hurried to the other Saints' side who were fighting Ikki, who quickly dispatched all of the Saints. But in the last moment, Seiya was protected by the Saggitarius Gold Cloth that assembled in front of Seiya and protected him from Ikki's attack. Helped by some of his friends' powers (Shiryu's shield, Shun's chain and Hyoga's Diamond Dust) Seiya managed to defeat Ikki. However he did not kill him, and asked Ikki why did he attack the other Saints. After hearing Ikki's past, the other saints woke up and after learning the truth about Ikki, they asked him to join them. Before he could reply, a huge Earthquake erupted in Mt.Fuji forcing them to separate from Ikki who urged them to run while Mt.Fuji started to collapse. The Silver Saints